Gallery:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is really a secret agent who battles the forces of evil daily. The boys team up with Perry on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart an even more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Read the full summary... Movie Images Introduction Phineas and Ferb locked (1).jpg Lawn Gnome.jpg Goozim Screaming.jpg Scream!.jpg Scream! 2.jpg Scream! 3.jpg Best.jpg Doofenshmirtz angry.jpg|Yeah? Well, welcome to my life! ''Everything's Better with Perry AtSD E3 pictures 01.jpg|"Earlier that day..." AtSD E3 pictures 02.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 03.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 04.jpg Perry awake.jpg ATSD Pic6.png AtSD E3 pictures 05.jpg|"Good morning, Perry..." AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg|"... Now that's the way to wake up!" Phineas hugs perry.jpg|"This is gonna be the best day ever!" Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg|"We consider every day a plus to spend it with a platypus." Phineas Holds Perry Up.jpg|"We're always so ecstatic, 'Cause he's semi aquatic." Perry on Phineas's Head.jpg|"... Brings smiles to the both us." Phineas Gets Stripes on Shirt in Morning.jpg|"Life's never fuddie duddy..." Ferb Gets Dressed in the Morning.jpg|".. With our webfooted buddy!" Dance with Perry.JPG|"When we're brushing our teeth..." Phin, Ferb, Perry Brushing Teeth.jpg|"... It's better..." marching with perry.JPG tying shoes.JPG|"Oh Yeah!" combing Ferb's hair.JPG Phineas and Ferb Dancing in EBwP.jpg grilled cheese.jpg Frame of P&F blinking.JPG Dance with Perry.JPG breathing in and out.JPG ferb much better.JPG sitting in a chair.JPG It's better.jpg Taking a Bath is Just a Little Bit Wetter.jpg|"... and taking a bath is just a little bit wetter!" Everything's better with perry.jpg Phineas's fixed hair.png ferb belts it out.JPG beaver tailed and hairy.JPG you know he's hairy.JPG Phineas looking at Perry.JPG PFAT2D Image8.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch21.jpg Phineas and Ferb Imitate Perry's Chatter.jpg everything is better.JPG Perry Golf.jpg we just wanna tell you perry.JPG Adopting Perry Flashback AT2D pic.jpg O.W.C.A. Animal Shelter.jpg OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg Animal Shelter Cat Looks at Young Phineas.jpg|"This one's looking at you, Phineas...." Animal Shelter Dog Looks at Young Ferb.jpg|"....This one's looking at you, Ferb...." Candace looks at the fish.png Nothing Wants to Look at Young Candace.jpg|"Why won't anything look at me?!" Flynn-fletcher Family.jpg Baby Perry at Animal Shelter.jpg|Bartholemew! The Flynn-Fletchers Buy a Platypus.jpg Platypus Badminton and Meeting Doofenshmirtz Jeremy and his Father in the Morning.jpg 311629 114072778697509 100002843614467 72968 234324949 n.jpg Candace looks in the mirror.jpg Baseball hit.png Ferb Reads Platypus Baseball Book.jpg Ferb with a book.png Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.JPG|"Hi, Perry. Can I try?" Nice shot Isabella.JPG|"Nice shot, Isabella!" Phineas,baljeet,buford.jpg|"Did somebody lose a ball?" AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 08.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 23.jpg Agent P Goes Down Tubes with Agent Pinky.jpg OWCA Agent Transit System.jpg Monagram with Perry.jpg Carl at the OWCA Animal Shelter.jpg Monogram with Black Hair.jpg Carlwithoutglassescropped.jpg Carlwithoutglasses.jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Still1.jpg CarlHeadache.jpg Brand New Rocket.jpg Candace with unicorn.jpg Candace next to the window.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 11.jpg Pf1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 12.jpg Isabella, baljeet, Candace, and Stacy.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 13.jpg AT2D Image28.jpg AT2D Still2.jpg AtSD DXD promo 1.jpg AtSD DXD promo 2.jpg PnFanddoof.png AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg AT2D Still3.jpg AT2D Image5.jpg OWCH!.png Perry Pees on the Couch.jpg PFAT2D Image10.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image1.jpg AtSD DXD promo 4.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 15.jpg Doof Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg Phineas and Ferb Look at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg Perry Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg 2nd Dimension Couch.jpg|"It's a... it's a couch." Doof Thinks of Swapping Couches.jpg|"Let's swap my couch for that one!" Pf4.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image4.jpg|"ummm...." Entering the 2nd Dimension AT2D Sneak Peak Image5.jpg|"Woah! awesome!" AT2D Sneak Peak Image6.jpg 2nd Dimension Monogram.jpg Doof Running to Phin & Ferb.jpg The 2nd Dimension.jpg ATSD Pic16.png|"Hey, Dr. D., check this out..." doofphineasferbmoviepic.png|"...You're famous here!" Doofenshmirtz Theatre.jpg Doof's Closet Store.jpg ATSD - Alt. Doof's statue.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image7.jpg AT2D Sneak Peak Image8.jpg Doof Notices Doofenshmirtz Blimp.jpg|"Heinz Doofenshmirtz..." AT2D Sneak Peak Image9.jpg|"... Your ''leader?" AT2D Sneak Peak Image10.jpg AT2D Image1.jpg|Alt. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building Doof with MM AtSD.png ATSD - Doof's Dream.jpg A1.PNG LawnGnomes.jpg LawnGnomes2.jpg AtSD DXD promo 5.jpg AT2D Image14.jpg|Doof meets Doof-2 AT2D Image23.jpg The Doofs.png ''Brand New Best Friend AT2D Still5.jpg ABBF.jpg AtSD DXD promo 9.jpg AtSD DXD promo 6.jpg AtSD DXD promo 10.jpg AtSD DXD promo 7.jpg Doofparody1.jpg Doofparody2.jpg Doof point.jpg|"I can't help but notice that your scar goes ''over your eye-patch" ATSD Pic4.png|"Yeah?" DoofLorenzo.jpg|"No, I meant Lorenzo..." DoofsandMeap.jpg|"Oh, that's right, he played Meap!" IKnowAllAboutU.jpg 2D Doof with Drumsticks.jpg Doof with Drumsticks.jpg DoofViolinist.jpg DoofsCoocking.jpg AtSD DXD promo 8.jpg DoofStanleyOlie.jpg DoofP&F.jpg DoofsAstaireyRogers.jpg DoofsDancing.jpg WeCanBeaDuo.jpg DoofLewisandClark.jpg Doof & Doof-2 Hold Up 2 Fingers - A Brand New Best Friend.jpg Doof Duet.jpg|The Doof Duet Perry's Secret Revealed AT2D Still6.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg Doof2 with perry2.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg|Perry's karate chop AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|"Perry?" AT2D Still7.jpg|"Get them!" AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg 263952 246979171980832 216390138373069 1061725 4569402 n.jpg|Phineas is mad at Perry He peed on the couch.JPG|"Well, he did pee on the couch." imagesCA3VC1LM.jpg|"Wait a sec, I just realized something that was a conscious choice..." Perry lol.png|"You peed on my couch!" 310834 114072828697504 100002843614467 72971 1921436589 n.jpg Alternate Doof from AtSD clip 1.jpg|"Guards...?" ATSD Pic1.png AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg|"I don't want your pamphlet!" AT2D Image10.jpg Platyborg.PNG AT2D image15.jpg|"Uh-oh." AT2D Image16.jpg AT2D Image17.jpg AT2D Image18.jpg ATSD Pic7.png|"You have got to be kidding me..." What.PNG|"What, they didn't teach you how to get out of this in the spy school?" 302791 256564607699441 231798080176094 871283 4450243 n.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch11.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Platyborg.jpg|Platyborg ready to fight Platyborg.png Kick It Up a Notch - Agent P.jpg pepezłowieszczyuśmiech.jpg wcieczka przed robotami.jpg Finding 2nd Dimension Selves AtSD E3 pictures 37.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 38.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg phineas makes an idea.jpg|" Let's Go Find Us !" AT2D Image29.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 27.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 28.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 29.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 30.jpg AT2D Image27.jpg Doof2kid.png|Doof-2's Flashback AT2D Still9.jpg AT2D Lawrence.jpg Let's go find us!.jpg Linda 2nd dimension.jpg 400px-Doff.jpg|doofopoly AT2D PHOTO.jpg 311239 114072888697498 100002843614467 72975 1218499858 n.jpg 293597 110304319074355 100002843614467 56463 2728356 n.jpg 308474 110304339074353 100002843614467 56464 2917673 n.jpg Phineas,Phineas, Perry and candace.png ATSD - Phineas and Perry with Alt. Phineas and Alt. Candace.jpg|"Are there four of you in this room?" AT2D Image2.jpg|"Five Counting Perry." ''Summer (Where Do We Begin?)'' and I Walk Away Phineas-2.jpg Phineas & Ferb - Across The 2nd Dimension-Official Trailer- 108.jpg phineas starts a song.jpg PhineasandaltPF.jpg|"The days are longer..." TheNightsAreShorter.jpg|"...The nights are shorter..." TheSunIsSinning.jpg|"...The sun is shining..." SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg|"...It's noticeably warmer..." Kite flying A2SD.JPG|"...Summer, every single moment is worth its weigh in gold..." PhineasSummer1.jpg|"...Summer, it's like the world's best story..." PhineasSummer2.jpg|"...And it's waiting to be told..." Ballpit Kid and Pedro.JPG|"...It's ice cream cones..." PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg|"...And cherry soda dripping down your chin..." HNI_0056.JPG HNI_0053.JPG|Or even just bare feet. HNI_0055-2.JPG HNI_0059.JPG Surfing.png|"...It's also...Surfing tidal waves..." Nanobots.png|"...Creating nanobots..." Frankinsien's brain.png|"...Or locating Frankenstein's brain..." A doo-doo bird.png|"...Finding a dodo bird..." Painting the lot.png|"...Painting a continent..." Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png Alternate Backyard.png|The 2nd Dimension backyard. Ferb playing Summer.png|Ferb playing the guitar. Summer Swinging.png|It's summer! Summer.jpg|"....Where do we Begin?" HNI_0063.JPG HNI_0064.JPG HNI_0065-1.JPG Screenshot - KickItUpANotch25.jpg|"....It's ice cream cones...." Summer Where Do We Begin - Phin & Ferb with Yellow Background.jpg|"....It's summer...." Phineas red background - AT2D.PNG Summer (where do we begin) ending.PNG Phineas summer.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image21.jpg Phineas telling perry to leave.png|"You can just go." Perry sadly walking away.JPG|link=Perry the Platypus I Walk Away.jpg Meeting the Resistance 2 sets of P&F staring at Normbot.jpg AT2D Image25.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Buford.jpg "Stand Back in Awe".jpg|"Stand back in Awe!" Doof & Alt Doof Invention Failure.jpg|"Awwww..." "Awww..." "Really?".jpg|"... That's it?" captured.jpg Hello! Evil.png|"Hello evil Screenshot - KickItUpANotch4.jpg|Perry has been captured Boys with firestorm girls.jpg PFAT2D Image12.jpg|"Whatchya doin'?" Phineas meets Isabella-2.jpg|"Isabella?" Resistance Isabella Stares.jpg|"Do I know you?" I thought you were resisting us.jpg Release them.jpg|"Alright, girls. Release them." Firestorm girls about to release.jpg Milly-2 pulls rope.jpg Holly-2 pulls rope.jpg Ginger-2 pulls rope.jpg PFAT2D Image18.jpg Dr. Baljeet Sitting in a Chair.jpg If you travel through dimensions....JPG AtSD E3 pictures 40.jpg Wild parshnips.png PFAT2D Image5.jpg Grethen2.png PFAT2D Image4.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg Dr. Baljeet with Phineas and Ferb.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg Lost.jpg Mine Cart Escapes ATSD Pic14.png PFAT2D Image20.jpg AT2D chained perry.jpg AT2D Image22.jpg Monogram XD.png Arrrrhhhh.png ARRRRhhhhh.png Platyborg doesn't look.png The norm bots don't look.png Phineas and ferb don't look.png PFAT2D Image13.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch9.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 33.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg Alt Buford and Isabella.jpg Alt gang.jpg NormpatrolBots2.jpg NormpatrolBots1.jpg Perry in mine cart.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.jpg Captured and Fed to the Goozim Fix-it.gif |phineas refuses to fix the Other-Dimensionator DoofcomoGarrison.jpg|Doof2's puppet AT2D Image21.jpg AT2D Image7.jpg|"Send them to their Doom!" TwoNickels.jpg|"Doom!" Doof after he is Doomed.jpg|Doof after he is Doomed PFAT2D Image2.jpg|"Doom is that-a way!" AtSD E3 pictures 41.jpg PFAT2D Image14.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 42.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas and Ferb in Chains.jpg Doof-2 Points at Doof.jpg |"DOOM!..." Doof Says "Aw, Pooh".jpg |"....Oh, pooh." Whoa.png Ferb change robot.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof Falling.jpg It's Muffin Time, Sir.jpg AT2D - Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Doof Chained.png Climbing Down the Cage.jpg Candace Catches the Keys.jpg |candace-1 catches the keys Doof Wants to Be Unlocked... Later.jpg|"Oh you caught it! Here, unlock me..." "You're Broken!".jpg|"You're broken!" Candace-2 Tries to Push Giant Lawn Gnome.jpg |candace-2 tries to push the lawn gnome Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Candace (2).jpg Candace-2 Attaches Hook.jpg Phineas catch!.jpg Perry SCARED!.jpg PFAT2D Image16.jpg open-the-portal.jpg ''Brand New Reality small goozim.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg ATSD Pic9.png Giant Man in Bathroom Dimension.jpg|"If there's no hospitality..." Ferb, Phineas, Candace Fall Through Hole in Floor.jpg|"...You can be light..." Phin, doof, ferb, perry, and candy in the bath.png|"...(I guess I'll see you around), you've got no obligations..." AT2D Image6.jpg|"...Nothin' holding you down..." ATSD Pic.png|"...Find..." AtSD DXD promo 12.jpg|"...A new..." AtSD DXD promo 13.jpg|"...Situation and say..." The alien dimension.png|"...(I guess I'll see you around), you've got no time to waste..." Perry and the planet.png|"...On sentimentality..." GGG.jpg|"...A brand new reality..." Doof is a bridge.jpg|"...A particle duality..." Zebradimension.JPG|"...A new dimensionality, yeah (yeah!)..." zebra with news.jpg|"...(I guess I'll see you around), well sometimes it's appropriate to stop for a snack..." Kick It Up a Notch - Giant Floating Baby Head Dimension.jpg|"...If you do then I hope you get back, (I guess I'll see you around)..." Phineas, Ferb, Candy, Perry, and Doof in Chandelier.jpg|"...Hopping clockwise through dimensions is a dangerous thing. But it seems to help a lot if we sing..." Chandalier dimension.JPG|"...And we can sing about..." Geometric dimension1.JPG|"...A brand new..." Geometric dimension2.JPG|"...Reality..." Geometric dimension3.JPG|"...A brand..." Shrink onto perry.JPG|"...New..." Perry stretchy.JPG|"...Reality..." Phin, Ferb, Candy, Doof, and Perry Run Through a Dimension.jpg Another dimension.JPG Other another dimension.JPG 6th Dimension in the Movie.png Swirlydimension.JPG Pipe dimension.JPG Zebrasdimension.JPG Bunny carrot dimension.JPG Candy cane dimension.JPG Green dimension.JPG Eye and mouth dimension.JPG Back Home AT2D Image9.jpg MonogramintheMovie.jpg attackrobot.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch23.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Candace.jpg Candace, her brothers and Jeremy (2D).jpg|"You think I'm smart and courageous?" 319622 110866485684805 100002843614467 59587 4480510 n.jpg Part of the Resistance.png Alt. Phin, Ferb, Candy hug.png|Alt. Phineas, Ferb, Candace hug Stacy talking with the Mysterious Force.jpg AT2D Image8.jpg|"There are robots all over the tri-state area!" ...And now for the weather.jpg|"...and now for the weather" Screenshot - KickItUpANotch13.jpg PFAT2D Image17.jpg ATSD Pic3.png ATSD Pic12.png ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image23.jpg AT2D Evil News Update Image24.jpg AnimalAgents.jpg Perryandtheagents.jpg|Agent P in action perry grasps the norm-bot.jpg|Agent P in action Screenshot - KickItUpANotch24.jpg ATSD Pic2.png PlatyPoundIt.jpg Robot Dog.png|ROVER Phineas and Perry Hug.jpg Baljeet as the Beak Answers Phone.jpg Jenny Monster Truck A2SD.JPG new Fireside Girls in the movie.jpg Santa's Sleigh's Cameo in AT2D.jpg Is this melissa.JPG Django A2SD.JPG Albert's Cameo in AT2D.jpg Phin, Ferb, Perry on robot dog and mechanical bulls.jpg Phineas and Ferb's Inventions before Robot Riot.jpg Robot Riot Robot Riot.jpg ASTD Pic10.png|Love Händel AT2D Image3.jpg ATSD Pic13.png Robot riot.png AT2D Image13.jpg Candace Tree House ATSD.jpg ATSD Pic8.png Screenshot - KickItUpANotch3.jpg unicorn kiddie ride.jpg|isabella about to jump off her unicorn Screenshot - KickItUpANotch5.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch6.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch20.jpg|"Yes!" Baljeet in Beak suit.jpg Danny & Bobbi Sing Robot Riot.jpg ATSD - Ferb with mechanical cows.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch10.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch15.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch16.jpg AT2D Image4.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch22.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch17.jpg Isabella with baseball launcher.JPG|"Go help Phineas!" Ferb and the Platypult.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch7.jpg Wear ferb's clothes.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 with Baseball Launcher.jpg AT2D Image12.jpg|"One more trick up my sleeve because, I'm in the sleeve!" Parallel Doofenshmirtz ATSD.jpg Doofenshmirtz 2 with Choo-Choo.jpg 293445 114133225358131 100002843614467 73217 1074786396 n.jpg Saying Good-bye 41.PNG|Doof-2 gets caught. Firestorm Girls.jpg arrestted.jpg|Off to prison for Doof-2. 304929 112353895536064 100002843614467 66074 766908312 n.jpg Hugging Candaces.PNG|The two Candaces hug before saying goodbye. It's our Perry!.jpg|2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb find their not-evil-anymore Perry mostly made of metal now.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg So our choice is to.JPG either forget the best day ever.JPG forget the greatest adventure we've ever had.JPG and forget meeting Agent P.JPG or remember today.JPG|"Or remember today..." but never see Perry again.JPG|"but never see perry again." worried about never seeing Perry again.JPG Well, we've had a lot of great days.JPG but we only have one Perry.JPG Phineas - Agreed.JPG Yeah!.JPG Memory Wipe lab.PNG Ferb hugs perry.png Phineas hugs perry.png Monagram crying.png|"Sir, are you crying?" Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg Um major monagram.png The amnesia-inator.png Surprise kiss.jpg|Isabella kisses Phineas. Pnikiss2.png|Phineas's surprised face. Phineas after the kiss.jpg Wait wait wait.png Takin' Care of Things Perry sad.png Ulpoading the photos.png Import pictures.png PnF AT2D 06.jpg PnF AT2D 07.jpg PnF AT2D 08.jpg PnF AT2D 09.jpg|"Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things..." PnF AT2D 10.jpg|"Went from a pair of jokers..." PnF AT2D 11.jpg|"To a couple of kings..." PnF AT2D 12.jpg|"...It goes to show you never know..." PnF AT2D 13.jpg|"...just what a shuffle brings..." PnF AT2D 14.jpg|"...Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things!" Perry smiles.png Perry 's Extra Photo.png|Perry's extra photo, which is seen on the DVD and some other countries. PF movie credits.jpg|The movie credits with "Takin' Care of Things" playing Kick It Up A Notch Stage and Fireworks HD.png Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Ferb, and Slash.jpg imagesCA03VR8U.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch1.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch2.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Agent P, and Buford.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Slash.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas and Ferb.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Buford.jpg KickItUpaNotch3.jpg Baljeet on Buford's drums.png Perry playing the bass.PNG Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb, Slash, Buford, and Agent P.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb.jpg Slash WOW.png Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 and Platyborg.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch12.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch18.jpg ending kiuan.jpg Deleted Scenes Mysterious Force Mysterious Force 06.jpg Mysterious Force 07.jpg Mysterious force.JPG Mysterious Force 08.jpg Mysterious Force 14.jpg Mysterious Force 09.jpg Mysterious Force 15.jpg Mysterious Force 17jpg.jpg Mysterious Force 16.jpg Mysterious Force 05.jpg mysterious force.jpg Mysterious Force 10.jpg Mysterious Force 11.jpg Mysterious Force 12.jpg Mysterious Force 13.jpg Candace.MysteriousForce.png Stacy claps.jpg Mysterious Force 02.jpg Mysterious Force 01.png Mysterious Force 04.jpg Other Deleted Scenes Doof laghing.png Vanessa The Movie Deleted Scene .jpg|"You're not normal, dad." Doof and his doll.png|Why thank you Vanessa! Vanessa 2nd Dimension.jpg Vanessa 2.png|Second Dimension Vanessa Blimp doom.png|On their way to the doom ATSDdeltedscene.jpg Doom building.png|The building of doom Inventions Recreated.jpg|All of Phineas and Ferb's inventions, recreated in Agent P's lair. "He Trusted Us After All".jpg|Phineas realizes that Perry DID trust them after all. Firestorm girls memory wipe.png|Doofenshmirtz is gone with Memory Wipe with the Firestorm Girls instead of the Fireside Girls Normbot newscaster.png|A Normbot giving the weather broadcast All projects.png|All of the boys' big ideas after replication He Trusted Us After All.png Agent T Robot Riot.png Rip Out Your CPU and Show it to You Still Processing.png Gretchen screaming.png Candace screaming.png Promotional images ATSDlogo2.jpg|Teaser Poster AF CARTEL 70X100 P&F.JPG|The Spanish Theatrical Poster Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension Dutch theatrical poster.jpg|Dutch theatrical poster. polish poster.jpg|Polish poster. 308468_248833411834513_163137463737442_722467_819769600_n.jpg|Hebrew poster. PAF Across2ndDimension RusPoster.jpg|Russian poster Poster PFP DC.jpg|Poster with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. AT2D Evil Poster.jpg|Poster with Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg. Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension promotional image.jpg|Official Final Poster Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png|The logo revealed in the first teaser. Phineas and Ferb The Movie logo.png|Logo without "Across the 2nd Dimension" lettering. PAFAT2ndD ruslogo.png|Russian logo of movie Phineas and Ferb Logo - Style ATSD.jpg Across2d.jpg ATSD This Summer.jpg|"This Summer..." ATSDlogo1.jpg ATSD- Day Of Premiere.jpg|"... Premieres Friday, August 5 8/7c on Disney Channel!" AtSD DXD promo 14.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb: The Movie on Disney XD!" Phineas and Ferb Facebook Movie Profile Pic.jpg|Official "Phineas and Ferb" Facebook profile picture ATSD Junior Novel Official Cover.jpg|The Junior Novel. ATSD Mix 'n Match book.jpg|Mix & Match. Across the Second Dimension Wii.jpg|The video game (Wii version). PnF A1&2D soundtrack.jpg|The soundtrack. ATSD Image.JPG 7.png 1.png 2.png 4.png 3.png Sneak Peak 2011 Perry.PNG|Sneak Peak 2011 Perry 1280x800 wallpapers DC-1-.jpg|Website wallpaper. Slash Promo Photo.jpg|Kick It Up A Notch promo picture Perry the Platyborg front & back.jpg|Platyborg from the front and back. The 5th Dimension.PNG|The 5th Dimension on the website Phineas-normal and agent.png|Phineas: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Ferb-normal and agent.png|Ferb: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Phineas-1.png|"Phineas" logo. Phineas ATSD Icon 3.jpg|"Phineas!" Ferb ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Ferb!" Ferb ATSD Icon.jpg|"Ferb!" ATSD Perry.png|"Perry!" Agent P ATSD Icon.jpg|"Agent P!" ATSD Candace.jpg|"Candace!" Doof ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz!" 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|Alternate Phineas 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Alternate Ferb 2nd dimension candace small.png|Alternate Candace 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2.png|Alternate Candace fighting Perry the Platyborg.png|Alternate Perry (Platyborg) 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Alternate Doofenshmirtz 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Alternate Isabella 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Alternate Baljeet (or Dr. Baljeet) 2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png|Alternate Buford 2d-doof-group.png|The two Doofemshmirtz and Platyborg. 2dimension-PFPs.png|Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension counterparts. Resistance.png|The Resistance 6th Dimension.jpg|The 6th Dimension perry vs perry.jpg|Promotional Image of Perry fighting his 2nd Dimension counterpart PFAT2D Image 11.jpg|Perry's secret revealed promotional image tło.jpg Storyboard images Perry vs. Perry.JPG|Agent P vs. Platyborg Candace-atsd.JPG P&FAT2D P&G.JPG|Phineas with the Goozim behind him Phineas and the Volcano.JPG Phineas and Perry.JPG|Phineas and Perry Phineas scetch.png Rover scetch.png 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category: Episode galleries